


Dad

by yeahjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Huang Ren Jun, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Death, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad jaemin, idk what else to tag it's cute yk, jaemin gets called dad, jaemin teases renjun, renjun is just a baby, they have a little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahjaem/pseuds/yeahjaem
Summary: Renjun is relieved that his niece and Jaemin get along so well - especially after all they've lived through. Even though they've been living as a family for a long time now, Jaemin never expected to be called dad.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, there's a mention of a car accident and death, so please be careful! other than that it's hopefully cute enough, i kinda wrote this in a rush because i had a old idea for dad jaemin laying around and it suddenly got demanded on twitter! i hope you like it~

Renjun watched his loved ones, his niece Yuhan and his boyfriend Jaemin, getting ready for their trip. He was relieved to see them getting along that well every time he saw them together, he couldn’t imagine it being different. 

Jaemin was there for Renjun during the time his sister and her partner died in a car crash, leaving Yuhan behind. His family didn’t know what to do at first, it was obvious that Yuhan would not remember her parents at all - she just turned 3 when they died. 

Jaemin was already his boyfriend back then, but he didn’t know Renjuns family enough to properly know Yuhan. When his family decided that Yuhan would be adopted by Renjun, since they came along well and he loved his niece a lot, Renjun obviously was worried that they wouldn’t get along well. 

He was more than happy when Jaemin decided to move in with them, helping Renjun to take care of Yuhan too, making it feel like they were a little family. 

“Come here princess, you want to be carried, am I right?” Jaemin asked, smiling as she nodded shyly. 

The taller picked the girl up, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Jaemin asked softly, taking the keys and stepping out of the flat, Renjun quickly following him. 

“Just admired you two getting along, as always,” the smaller replied quietly, taking his boyfriends hand. 

“We’re a family, right princess?” Jaemin mentioned, smiling at the girl in his arms. 

“Yes! Family!” Yuhan replied, smiling happily at her uncle. 

“I’ll get the roller skates from the basement, will you wait outside?” Renjun asked, smiling widely. 

The taller nodded, going outside, not waiting for too long until his boyfriend came back. The way to the park didn’t take long, they were watching Yuhan walking before them after she got let down, smiling slightly. 

Jaemin was carrying the roller skates, even though Renjun protested at first. Jaemin helped Yuhan to get in the roller skates when they arrived, chuckling at his boyfriend who started to struggle as well. 

“Don’t laugh at me, you fool! You will struggle later, just see!” the smaller complained while pouting, watching the taller helping him. 

“I’m a fool for you, thanks for the reminder,” Jaemin replied simply, smirking slightly. 

“Get that smirk off your face!” Renjun shrieked, softly slapping his boyfriend's shoulder, who laughed while tying his own roller skates. 

The smaller quickly got up, trying to balance himself, glaring at his boyfriend who chuckled again. 

“Come on, stand up! I want to watch you fall! Let’s go down down baby!” Renjun said, smirking slightly, silently hoping that Jaemin would fall. 

Both Yuhan and him were surprised when Jaemin got up, smoothly skating to both of them, holding Renjuns waist. 

“I used to be a speed skater, I was ranked 2 nationally, nice try though,” the taller teased, chuckling at the face of the smaller. 

“You are too talented. Leave me something to be better at!” Renjun pouted, looking at Yuhan who started to laugh. 

“I’m leaving the high notes to you,” Jaemin said, skating away a little, waiting for his little family to follow. 

He sweetly smiled at Yuhan, she was very talented, quickly finding out the way it works.

“You’re both too talented…,” Renjun groaned, skating up to Jaemin. 

The taller catched him, putting his arms on the waist of the smaller and kissing his lips shortly. 

“You’re doing well, baby. I’ll make sure you won’t fall,” Jaemin whispered, kissing Renjuns temple softly. 

The taller followed the little girl again, helping her, while Renjun just ended up following happily. 

“Jaemin~,” the smaller whined, hugging his boyfriend's arm tightly. 

“What’s up baby?” Jaemin replied, kissing Renjuns forehead softly. 

“We’ll go eat out later, right?” the smaller asked hopefully, knowing it wasn’t planned. 

“I’ll treat you for hot pot then, hm? You want that, right?” the taller questioned, smiling at his boyfriend who nodded happily. 

They both smiled softly at each other until they heard a shriek, followed by crying. They both recognized Yuhans voice, Jaemin rushing to the girl. 

“Princess, what happened? Does it hurt?” he asked, kneeling down in front of her. 

“I fell… my knee hurts,” Yuhan answered, sobbing slightly. 

“It’s going to be okay, alright sweetie?” Jaemin replied, picking up the girl and rushing back to their stuff. 

Renjun followed quickly, he was worried as well, but he already knew Jaemin handles situations like those way better than him, the taller was way calmer and more organized than him. 

“I’ll treat you to hot pot later, how does that sound princess? Sounds good, right?” Jaemin said while taking care of Yuhans knee, smiling when she nodded happily. 

Renjun was amazed - Jaemin distracted her and made her stop crying quickly. 

“Our Yuhannie probably cried because of the shock, right? It doesn’t hurt that bad anymore, hm?” the taller mentioned, taking the girls hands. 

“Thank you dad!” Yuhan said, kissing Jaemins cheek, giggling at his shocked face. 

“Dad?..,” the taller asked, making sure he heard it right. 

“Yes, you’re my dad!” the girl repeated, hugging Jaemin. 

Renjun smiled brightly, watching his boyfriend standing up with the girl in his arms. 

“Princess, you don’t know how happy I am,” Jaemin said while trying to hold back his tears, kissing Yuhans hair softly while chuckling at his words. 

“Don’t cry, daddy! I want hot pot,” the girl said, giggling when Jaemin and Renjun started laughing. 

“Of course, princess. We’ll go to a nice hot pot place,” the taller said, letting the girl down. 

Jaemin skated up to Renjun, smirking slightly. 

“Jaemin, no! Don’t you dare!” the smaller warned, shrieking when he got picked up and spun around by the taller. 

“You should be used to this now, don’t you think so baby?” Jaemin whispered, kissing Renjuns nose before putting him down again. 

“I know you won’t stop that, but you should’ve not done that, especially with roller skaters!” the smaller pouted, leaning into the kiss he got distracted with. 

“Nothing happened though. We can happily eat hot pot with my money now, baby,” the taller answered, chuckling when Renjun changed his mind and nodded.


End file.
